Whisper
by Lady Venom2
Summary: A rewriting of an episode, showing us how deep a friendship in the Maximals run


Whisper  
  
By: Lady Venom ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Catch me as I fall  
  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
  
This truth drives me into madness  
  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rhinox, have you lost your CPU?" Rattrap ranted to Rhinox, who was lying flat, preparing to go off- line in search of Primal.  
  
"The portal into transwarp space won't last long." He gave Rattrap one final look; both knowing that a single jolt could make him go off-line permantely.  
  
Pressing the red button, Rattrap's rants diminished as his body shut down. Turning away, Rattrap faced Cheetor, locking away any fear he felt.  
  
"Hey, kid, make yourself useful and get your shiny new butt skyward."  
  
Excitement rose in the child's face, "Ya mean fly?"  
  
Rattrap slapped his head at his stupidity; "Do I mean fly? No, I mean take a submarine. Of course I mean fly!"  
  
Once Cheetor had left, Rattrap moved back to his best friends' prone body.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't turn away Don't give in to the pain  
  
Though they're screaming your name  
  
Don't close your eyes  
  
God know what lies behind them  
  
Don't turn out the light Never sleep. Never die  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What if he doesn't find him? What if he goes too far and the portal closes on him? So many what ifs! Moving back, he sat in front of the main comm- link. Cheetor was calling him.  
  
"This is Cheetor! Code one emergency!"  
  
"Oh sure, like things weren't bad enough," He muttered to himself. To Cheetor he asked, "Well, what have ya done now?"  
  
"I ran into a Pred nest in Delta Quadrant. A couple of new nasties including Megs himself!"  
  
New nasties? Megatron must have reformatted the two protos that fell in his territory!  
  
"Oh pussycat, you really know how to tickle my joystick. We'll lay out the welcome mat." He terminated the link and activated a few buttons.  
  
"Sentinal, auto - guns online. Stand ready for full alert."  
  
Not wanting anything to happen to Rhinox, Rattrap tried to wake him. But the computer beeped in alarm.  
  
"Warning: Unit Rhinoxs core consciousness is extended beyond measurable limits. Any interruptions will result in permanent loss of spark."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
  
But somehow I know there's much more to come  
  
Immobilized by my fear And soon to be blinded by tears  
  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rattrap turned at the sound of the lift, seeing Dinobot. Happy that someone else was here to help him.  
  
"Choppa face!" Than, realizing he sounded a little too overjoyed he added a little sarcastically, "Where've you been? Off savin' the universe or somethin'?"  
  
His mind seemed to split in two at that moment. One listened and added a sarcastic quip whenever Dinobot grew cocky; the other was going over strategies on keeping Rhinox safe.  
  
Grabbing the gun tossed to him, Rattrap and Dinobot left. As they met with Cheetor Rattrap knew that they had possibly the worst cover ever.  
  
They were outnumbered, outranked, and out whatever else. But he didn't care; all that mattered now was to keep them away from the base.  
  
After volleying a few shots back and forth, they thankfully paused. Checking, Dinobot observed that the new silver Predicon was the cause.  
  
But it was quickly dealt with.  
  
"They have reinforcements!" Dinobot growled.  
  
"Eh? Like it matters. Listen lizardbreath, just keep 'em away from da base."  
  
Sentinal alerted Rattrap silently that Rhinox's core was growing too distant, and Rattrap felt a stab of fear. But he shoved it aside, choosing instead to fire at the Predicons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't turn away Don't give in to the pain Don't try to hide  
  
Though they're screaming your name  
  
Don't close your eyes Don't turn out the light  
  
Never sleep. Never die  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Looking up, the Maximal trio watched Silverbolt and Waspinator fly overhead.  
  
"Megatron has deduced our strategy, such as it was." Dinobot announced, shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah? Well, now we need a new one. And pronto. If those two make to the base before we do, Rhinox is one dead battery"  
  
At that moment, Sentinal gave Rattrap the final warning he'd been dreading: Unit Rhinoxs core consciousness dimming.  
  
It was then that Rattrap chose to do something he hadn't done in a long time. He prayed, he prayed in earnest to the Matrix, to Primus and to every other Deity he could think of.  
  
Driving Dinobot back to base he hoped Cheetor could stop the flyers in time. After taking care of Inferno and Megatron they arrived back in time to watch Sentinal take down Silverbolt.  
  
"Hey cloudkitty, we woulda been here sooner if Dinobutt wasn't such a porker."  
  
"Oh, the vilest ride of my life!"  
  
Interrupting the banter, Silverbolt leaned up, "If you're going to destroy me, then get it over with."  
  
Preparing to strike, Dinobot was stopped at the last second by the other two Maximals.  
  
"It's not what Optimus would've done"  
  
"Bah! Maximal sentiment. I must have been defective to defect."  
  
Rattrap gave Dinobot a mock punch, " Eh, get bowserboy to the CR chambers, while I check on Rhinox."  
  
Once inside, Rattrap started to call.  
  
"Rhinox? Hey, Rhinox!...Yo, hornhead!"  
  
Getting no warning from Sentinal, Rattrap brought Rhinox on-line.  
  
"Am I back?" Rhinox asked, a little groggily.  
  
Rattrap breathed a sigh of relief, "The machine said so, but you had me worried for a second." well, more than a second.." Where'd ya go, anyway?"  
  
"Where all are one." He replied cryptically.  
  
"Oh, where all are - what?"  
  
"I'll explain later."  
  
The base suddenly bucked under heavy fire.  
  
"Shields are failing." Cheetor yelled.  
  
"We're all gonna die!"  
  
Rhinox cocked his guns, "It happens, but miracles happen too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fallen Angels at my feet  
  
Whispered voices at my ear Death before my eyes  
  
Lying next to me I fear she beckons me  
  
Shall I give in Upon my end shall I begin  
  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end  
  
~ FIN~  
  
Evanescence owns Whisper; Hasbro owns the Beast Wars and the episode that this was blatantly copied off of 


End file.
